Returning to you
by xlittleminxx
Summary: What happens to LoVe when someone returns with a deep dark secret...that will shock Neptune...and destroy years of friendship? End!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay…so I've never really wrote a VM fic before…I've written a lot of One Tree Hill but that's about it. But reading some of your fics has inspired me to try writing one…so I hope I don't suck! Lol! Yeah…so just let me know what you think and if you have any constructive criticism well then yeah… lay it on me (just not to bad okay…I need to still want to write after reading your replies!) lol! **

**In italics is what has happened in the past and bold is Veronica's voice over type thing…like she does on the show kind of.**

Chapter 1

Veronica Mars gave a deep sigh as Wallace Fennel made his way into the room. He smiled at her and she returned the smile with one of her own.

"How the mighty have fallen…" Wallace joked as he sat next to her bed and Veronica grinned.

"Mighty? Little old me? You must be talking about another Veronica Mars." Wallace laughed and Veronica grimaced in pain.

"Guess that answers the question of how are you feeling…"

"I feel like I just gave birth to a child…oh…my bad I just did." Veronica laughed and Wallace shook his head.

"You…Mars…you lot all come from a different planet." He joked.

"Don't joke…your mom married my dad!"

"And I'm sure she regrets it every day of her life." They shared a glance before they both burst out laughing.

"Now you see…this is how it aught to be…" Wallace turned around and Veronica looked up only to see Weevil standing in the doorway.

"Hey V…you look good for a mama." Weevil said as he stepped in towards her and Veronica smiled.

"Hey yourself Weev…how you been?" Veronica asked cheerfully.

"All is good when I'm not in jail…once again thanks to you…" Weevil said as he rubbed the stubble growing on his chin.

"Just doing my part for my friends…"

Wallace coughed and Weevil and Veronica turned to him.

"Ah…does Wallace feel out? Veronica joked and the two guys smiled at her.

"Miss Mars…we have someone who would love to see her mother." The nurse said as she handed the baby to Veronica who smiled down lovingly at her baby daughter. Weevil coughed and Veronica watched as he pushed his hand past his eyes.

"Oh my word…is the great Weevil crying?" Wallace laughed and Weevil gave him a death glare.

"Dude you better not even be thinking it!" Weevil bellowed and Veronica laughed.

"So V…you decided what you are going to name her yet?" Wallace asked and Veronica looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Haley…" she paused as she wondered what to do next…what to call her.

"So what is V…Haley Mars? Haley Kane…or is it Haley Echolls?" Weevil asked and Veronica gave him a death glare before she looked back down at Haley and kissed her daughter's forehead lovingly.

"Mars…she's a Mars out and out." She said softly before turning back to her two best friends.

"I just want to make it loud and clear…she will know me as Uncle Eli…" Weevil said loudly and Veronica grinned.

"Eli?"

"When I'm 50 and she calls me I don't want to be remembered as Weevil…at least not for the rest of my life." Weevil said seriously and Wallace laughed.

"You better watch what you say sugarpop…" Weevil gave him a death glare and Veronica laughed.

"Now now boys…play nice."

Veronica laughed at them…they almost always disagreed on something…but she loved them either way. After she had found out she was pregnant she left Neptune and moved away. But Wallace, her stepbrother, had stood by her since the beginning and Weevil had gone looking for her (he would never admit it but he worried about her when no-one knew where she was).

_Veronica sat on the bench and rubbed her protruding stomach. She was 5 months pregnant and waiting for Wallace to arrive._

"_Well well Mars…you are one hell of a person to be looking for…" Weevil's voice trailed off as she turned to him and he saw her stomach._

"_Oh my goodness! Veronica…when, what?" Veronica couldn't stop the tears from falling as she jumped up and embraced him._

"_Weevil! I don't know what to do anymore…"_

Since then he had stuck by her…never telling anyone that he had seen her. He stayed in Neptune but he visited her frequently. She had appointed him the godfather to Haley…and he couldn't help but be happy. Even when he knew that the child was either a Kane or an Echolls…both his enemies. And he would never tell Veronica that he saw both Logan and Duncan's hearts break every day she didn't return.

Keith Mars knew where his daughter was and he visited her almost as much as Wallace did. He wanted so badly to tell his daughter about what was going on in Neptune but she had made him promise not to. But he loved his granddaughter and would be visiting her the next day.

Veronica was stubborn…simply because she didn't know who the father of her child was… it was either Duncan…her ex-boyfriend then boyfriend then ex again…or it was Logan…her boyfriend then ex then boyfriend again. What made it even worse…is that she had slept with both of them. Logan…well because it just happened and afterwards they had been in a major fight. She had gone back to Duncan and he comforted her and all their old feelings came up again.

Two months later she found out she was pregnant and with teary eyes she said goodbye to her father, her family, her friends…her life in Neptune. She had given Logan a kiss goodbye but he didn't think anything of it…and Duncan gave her hug, also not thinking of it. It was Wallace who recognized what she was trying to say and Veronica had admitted to him. Since then…the bond between them couldn't get any stronger.

So with the memories of the past 9 months flooded her brain, Veronica kissed her daughter again and she smiled proudly at her two friends as they smiled at Haley.

I'm Veronica Mars…Yeah…that was my life nearly two years ago. What a mess I got myself into hey? Wouldn't be the same if it was all easy… Sure I didn't know who Haley's father was in the beginning…but as she grew up it became all to clear to me. She looked just like her father... the day she gave her first smile, to Weevil who had called me, it was an exact replica of her father's. It's because of that, that the hurt of leaving the two loves of my life behind, never went away…cause every time I look at my daughter I see her father and my mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Haley was almost 1½ years old, so it was nearly two years after I left, and I was still staying in a small town a few hours away from Neptune. I had, truth be told, no plans to EVER go back to Neptune. But fate would play an evil role in my plans.**

Veronica cradled Haley to her chest as the little girl fell asleep. She smiled and kissed her on the forehead before placing her in the cot. With a last glance she went back to her living room and sat down in front of her computer…doing her weekly routine of checking her emails. She grimaced as she saw two from Wallace…urging her to call him because he missed his niece, one from Weevil letting her know that he had finally started to get the hang of emailing…and two other messages. One from Duncan…the other from Logan. Veronica sighed…it was always the same thing.

_Veronica_

_Why won't you return any of my messages? Please come back…we all miss you…I miss you. I love you V…come home._

_Duncan_

Duncan's one always read in that manner…short and sweet but getting right to the point.

_V…_

_I'm guessing you won't reply to this message either…but I'm not giving up. You have to let me know if you're okay. I need to know if you are safe…can't you…can't you just please let me know that at least? Your dad won't tell me where you are…he said he'd shoot me if I ask again…you know with the same rifle he aimed at me when we made out in the car that one time in summer. I love you Veronica…I hope you know that. I love you with my whole heart. I'm waiting for you…no matter how long I have to wait._

Logan 

Veronica sighed as she closed her inbox and sat back into the comfy couch. Logan had, in his first emails, fought with her about going away…calling her a coward. But within the space of a week…when he noticed she wasn't coming back…he had started pleading for her to come back. It killed her to read them. But she stuck by her saying…get though and get even. The get even part she had thrown out of the window. She had changed after the birth of Haley…

Veronica jumped as she realized the phone was ringing and she grabbed it and smiled as she saw the caller ID.

Wallace 

"Yo bro…what…" her voice trailed off as she heard his tone of voice as he spoke softly.

"Veronica…you have to come home. There was an accident. Your…your dad is in the hospital."

"Veronica?" Wallace asked a few seconds later but it was already to late as she grabbed a few things and threw them in her bag. She threw them in the LeBaron and fetched Haley.

"I'll be there in a few hours." Was all she said before she hung up, secured Haley in the baby seat, got in the car and drove back to Neptune.

**Yep…just one phone call and it made me go against every single rule I had set for myself about Neptune. But what was I supposed to do? It was my father…and I had to go back for him. I just wish I had seen what else was going to happen in little old Neptune.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Veronica silently cursed as she saw the sheriff's car signal hers to stop. She was only a mile outside Neptune and she wasn't even speeding. She slowed down the car and came to a stop. She sighed as the sheriff climbed out and made his way slowly to her car.

"Well well who do we have here? If it isn't the lovely Miss Mars that has grazed us with her presence again…" she sighed as she heard his voice, still staring out in front of her.

"Listen Lamb…I don't have…" she turned to get a better look at him and immediately jumped out of the car when she was who it was.

"Leo!" she grinned as she hugged him.

"Veronica. Nice to see you again." Leo grinned as he hugged her back and gave her a once over when they released each other.

"You look good Leo…see you made sheriff." Veronica smiled and he laughed.

"Yeah…poor Lamb…public voted me the new one. But you look great V…we missed you. You just seemed to disappear into thin air." He joked and Veronica looked down.

"I had my reasons." She said defensively and Leo looked into the car and frowned when he saw Haley sleeping in the baby seat.

"I take it she was your reason." He said and Veronica looked up at him. They stared at each other and he nodded as if answering her silent plea for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" she said softly and he hugged her.

"It's okay…now let me escort you to the hospital…your dad's been waiting for you. That's kinda why I came looking for you…" he said as he walked back to his car and Veronica climbed back into hers. Within minutes they were at the hospital.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Veronica raced into the waiting room where Wallace was waiting for her. He took Haley from her and showed her to her father's room. She slowly walked into the room and Keith grinned as he saw her. Veronica sat next to him and he embraced her. Suddenly she felt the tears release and he pulled her tighter to me.

"Hey baby…I was waiting for you to come." Keith said lovingly as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Dad…I couldn't get here fast enough." Veronica excused herself and he laughed.

"It's really okay…now who's your daddy?" he asked seriously and it was then that Veronica laughed as she knew that in saying that he said he was okay.

"You are…my daughter's granddaddy…" she said seriously and Keith smiled at her.

"That's my girl…" he laughed as he kissed her forehead again.

"Now where is my lovely granddaughter?" he asked and Wallace brought in Haley. Veronica sat up and Wallace handed Haley to Keith who stared at her with admiration.

"Haley…how are you, you sweet little baby?" he asked and Haley smiled up at him.

"She's fine Dad… giving her mother hell but she's fine."

"That's my girl…" Keith whispered just hard enough for everyone in the room to hear and Wallace, Alicia and Darrel laughed while Veronica gave him a hard look.

"Now…is anyone going to tell me how you are?" she asked seriously as she put her hands on her hips and stared at everyone in the room.

"He's fine Veronica… few bumps and scratches…" Alicia said for the first time that day and Veronica stared at Wallace who looked to Keith and then the floor.

"Oh I see…this is all a plan to get me to come visit…act like he was really hurt and you know I'll come…well done Wallace…I knew one day you'd live up to the Mars shine!" she said and clapped her hands.

"Hey…I love all the honour…but your dad had the accident for real…not even he is stupid enough to fake an accident just to get you home. We just worked with the situation." Wallace said and everyone laughed.

"Wallace! You know you shouldn't have said that!" Keith said and Veronica laughed as she took Haley from him.

"Well seeing as you went through all that trouble to get me here…I guess I could stay for a while…"

**And that was how it started…the reason why I stayed in Neptune. When I look back now…I should have just shook my head, climbed back in the car and drove back to my new home. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the shock of seeing my dad in the hospital again caused me to forget the main reason why I stayed away…but sure as hell I would find out why very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later Keith was out of the hospital and Veronica and Haley were staying in the guest room since Darrel had officially taken over her room. Alicia, Keith and Darrel had gone out for the day to his soccer game while Veronica and Wallace stayed home with Haley. Weevil came over and the three of them were watching a movie while Haley slept soundly.

"So V…you decided to come back for a while…" Weevil said cockily and Veronica looked at him.

"Yes Eli…like I told you…I was conned into it."

"No way…nobody can con Veronica Mars….there is just no way." Wallace spoke up and Veronica and Weevil laughed.

"You so obviously didn't grow up knowing me…" she laughed and Wallace just shook his head. Suddenly Weevil turned the television off and Wallace turned to him angrily.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"I know…that's why I did it sugarpop…but I did it so we can talk. V when are you going to show your face in Neptune again? I mean, we know you are here and the sheriff does to but when are you going to just go walking outside?" Veronica looked at Weevil before looking back to the ground.

"Eli…it's not that easy…"

"Why? Why Veronica? Why don't you want Logan and Duncan to know that you are here? Why don't you want the father of your child to actually know that he has a daughter?" Weevil boomed and Wallace stood up.

"Now you've gone to far! You can't speak to Veronica like that!" Wallace said angrily and Weevil laughed.

"Why? Cause I know for a fact that you've been thinking that same thing for the past two years!" Weevil said and stood up, standing closer to Wallace as the tempers flared.

"Stop it! I'm going for a drive…I'm leaving Haley in your care. Call me if anything happens." Veronica said and stood up, walking out of the house.

**I would find out a while later that the whole fight had been planned to get me out of the house…sneaky friends I have.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Veronica didn't drive for a long time before she heard the car make a weird noise and come to a stop next to the street. She cursed as she climbed out. Even knowing that she could fix it she decided to go for a walk anyway…leaving the car standing next to the road. Veronica took of her hair band so her long hair could hang loose to just over her shoulders. She took her phone and started walking; glancing at the houses and remembering the times she spent in them.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Her heart stopped as she realized whose house was standing in front of her. Suddenly a big bus pulled up and tourists streamed out, swarming around her. Veronica decided to indulge in the moment and acted like she had been part of their group all along.

"Now this is the house of the late Aaron Echolls who died last year in a car accident nearly two years after he was released for the murder on Lilly Kane." The tour guide said and Veronica swallowed hard. She had heard that he had died…but she wasn't so sure it was just an accident.

"Now the house is owned by Logan Echolls…Aaron's son and the hottest young actor to hit Hollywood." The guide continued and Veronica tried hard not to laugh…she had gone to watch his move just because he was in it. It sucked but Logan was brilliant.

"Is Logan working on a new movie?" one of the happy-go-lucky tourists asked.

"No…I think he is at home right this moment…so if we're lucky we might just see him." The guide said and as if on cue Logan came walking down the driveway. Veronica couldn't help but smile…Logan had a built in radar of when the fans and paparazzi were near.

"Logan! Logan!" the tourists yelled as the cameras went off and Veronica moved into the back of the group.

"Hello there! Welcome to my abode!" Logan said casually and laughed like he always did…

"Sorry I can't ask you guys to come in but you know…security and everything…" he joked further and everyone else laughed as he joked but Veronica stayed silent as she watched him closely. Yes he smiled but his eyes had lost the spark they once held whenever she saw him…whenever they kissed each other. She watched as he looked at the crowd. It was then that Veronica knew he had changed since she had been gone.

"Now people…let's go…. we shouldn't bother Mr. Echolls any longer. Let's all get in the bus." The guide said and Logan gave them his signature wave and smile as he turned his back on them and slowly walked back up the driveway.

As the one big guy walked past Veronica, who was still staring at Logan, his camera caught in her hair and she cried out as he pulled on it.

"I'm so sorry…" the guy said and she waved him off. As she let go he bumped her and she fell to the ground.

"Shit!" she cursed silently as everyone looked at her.

"Oops…guess that wasn't as silent as I thought."

Logan turned around as he heard the familiar voice but he thought he was just making it up so he just stood still.

"Okay…shows over everyone…" he started walking closer as he heard the voice again and he opened the doors of the large gate, but everyone's attention was on Veronica who was on the ground, holding her ankle.

"Great I think I twisted it…just my luck!" She said faking cheerfulness and it was then that Logan knew it was her. He walked closer and pushed through the people to get to her. Everyone parted in front of him and Logan's breath caught in his throat as he saw her sitting on the ground.

"Ronnie…" he said and Veronica looked up and caught his gaze.

"Hey Logan…uhm long time no see." She said awkwardly and stared up at him.

**That was the start of the changes in my life. I should have run at that very moment as far as way from Neptune as I could get. But instead I didn't, taking in the fact that my ankle was hurt, I decided not to…and I wonder if I ever made the right choice. Cause if I had walked away…maybe everything would have changed…be different.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Ronnie…" he said and Veronica looked up and caught his gaze._

"_Hey Logan…uhm long time no see." She said awkwardly and stared up at him._

Logan rushed forward to her and picked her up, twirling her around happily.

"You're back! You came back!" he cheered as he ignored the flashes of the tourists' cameras and everything they were saying. He carried her into the house and closed the gates behind him. He sat her down on the couch as he brought ice for her ankle.

"Hmm…thanks Logan." Veronica said as she placed it against her ankle and smiled at him.

"You're back Veronica…you came back." Logan said as he smiled and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Veronica's stomach turned with butterflies at his action.

"Jip…I'm back." She repeated what he said, not knowing how to react. She looked up and saw that suddenly the spark in his eyes were back…she brought it back.

"Where were you…I was worried…I sent you emails…"

"I got them all. I just…I needed time Logan. I needed to go away and I needed to not have anyone know where I am." She interrupted him and he sighed.

"Even me?" he asked and looked down. Veronica felt bad as she watched the hurt spread across his face.

"Logan…you have to understand. It…it was circumstances…I had to." She said softly and rubbed the back of his hand. There was a long silence in which they just looked at each other.

"Do you…do you still love me?" Logan asked and Veronica stared at him wide-eyed.

"Logan! Of course I did…I never stopped loving you. You know I would never stop loving you!" Veronica said and leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

"Then…then why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me where you went?" he asked and Veronica sighed.

**At that moment I thought I had to tell him…he had the right to know…because no matter what I still loved him. Didn't think it would turn out differently than I expected.**

Just as she was about to say what was going on her phone rang and she recognized the tone…it was Weevil's. She grabbed it out of her pocket and answered it immediately.

"Eli…what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!" she ordered and Logan looked at her weirdly as he heard her talking to Weevil.

"Veronica…where are you?" Weevil asked seriously and Veronica started to panic.

"At Logan's…please tell me what's wrong…is it…is it Haley?" she panicked and Logan sensed it.

"I'm coming over now…be outside when I get there…"

"Not on that motorbike of yours! Not with Haley!" Veronica yelled and Weevil sighed.

"No Mars…I have sugarpop's car." He said before he hung up. Veronica was up and walking towards the exit when she felt Logan's hand on her arm.

"Ronnie…what's wrong?" he asked and Veronica shrugged him off as she ignored the pain of her ankle and ran outside, Logan following close behind her.

When they got outside Logan was about to say something when Veronica turned to him.

"Do you trust me?" she asked seriously and he nodded.

"Then I need you not to ask me ANY questions right now." She continued as they heard a car's tires screeched as they came around the bend. Veronica ran through the open gates to Wallace's car where Weevil jumped out, ignoring Logan.

"Eli…what's going on?" Veronica cried and he took her in a huge hug.

"Chill V…Haley was just crying…and I couldn't get her to stop. And sugarpop was freaking out." Weevil said as he let go of her and moved to the car, bringing out Haley who Veronica immediately took in her arms. Logan's eyes went huge as he saw Veronica holding the baby girl in her arms and whispering to her. Veronica turned towards Logan who looked down at the baby in her arms and Weevil placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's time V…you know it." He said softly and Veronica took a deep breath.

"Logan…I want you to meet Haley…Haley Mars. Logan…this is my…our daughter. This is the reason why I left." She said and Logan looked up at her when she said it.

"My…my daughter?" he asked softly and Veronica nodded.

"Then why is her name Mars and not Echolls? And why did you hide her from me for two years? Why Veronica!" he yelled and Weevil stepped in front of Veronica.

"Don't you talk to her like that! Watch your mouth!" Weevil yelled back but Veronica stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I…I understand why you would hate me…but I had my reasons…"

"What? You didn't think I was the father or something?" Logan joked and Veronica's breath caught in her throat and Logan noticed it.

"Oh my god…you did didn't you! You didn't know if I was the father! Then who else…" his voice trailed off as he realized what was going on.

"You slept with Duncan didn't you…"

"Logan…you have to understand…" Veronica tried but to no avail. Logan shook his head frustrated.

"Get out…both of you! Get out of my house now!" Logan yelled and stomped back up the driveway and closed the doors behind him as Weevil sat Veronica down in the car and drove her back to her house. When they got home she handed Haley to Wallace and went to lay on her bed as she let the tears stream down her face, not knowing that in Logan's room he was doing precisely the same thing except with a bottle of Jack.

oOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later Veronica sat up as she heard a knock on her room door.

"Come in…" she said tired and she saw the door open and someone stepped into the light.

"Veronica?" she looked up as she heard his voice and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing even more.

"Oh my god Veronica…" he said as he embraced her and she hugged him even tighter.

"I'm so sorry…I should have never gone away…" she cried into his shoulder and he sighed.

"I was glad when Wallace called…I've been waiting for you to come back for two years now." He said into her hair. Veronica looked up at him and he smiled.

"I missed you V…"

"I missed you to Duncan…"

**I should have known that in Neptune nothing is ever simple…especially for me…Veronica Mars. To bad I didn't see it then. I should have been more surprised to see him, you know, but I wasn't…a part of me knew he would be there…he always was.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Duncan held Veronica tightly to his chest as they both started to relax.

"You want to go for a drive?" Duncan asked as he stood up and Veronica nodded her head. When they walked out she found a note. She quickly scanned it with her eyes and smiled.

_V_

_Taking Haley for a walk…me and Weevil. Will be back in a while. Thought you and Duncan would like to have a private chat. _

_Wallace_

oOoOoOoOoOo

As they drove they stopped next to the beach on the same spot where they had all spent their dance with Lilly. Duncan took her hand in his and they smiled at each other before climbing out of the convertible and heading to the beach.

"So…what did Wallace tell you when he called you?" Veronica asked and Duncan smiled at her before he intertwined their fingers.

"Just that you were home and that he thought you needed a friend…nothing more and nothing less." Duncan said and Veronica smiled.

"You're probably wondering why I left aren't you?" Veronica asked as she stood still next to him and he looked down to her.

"Yes…but if you don't want to say then I won't ask…" he smiled and Veronica leaned in to his embrace.

"No…you have a right to know…hopefully you won't hate me when I'm done telling you." She said solemnly and Duncan pushed her chin up with his finger.

"I could never hate you…"

"Duncan…I found out I was pregnant…and I realized that it could be either yours of Logan's. And I panicked…I had to get away…and from there I just decided to stay and not come back. I just wanted my daughter to have a normal childhood." Veronica said as she tried to pull back the tears. Duncan tilted her chin up again and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry Veronica…please don't cry…I…I understand…really I do…It's just a shock for the system that's all. I take it you told Logan and that's why I saw him throwing stuff around when I drove past his house." Duncan said and Veronica grinned.

"Yeah…he didn't take it to well that you and I…" she stopped in mid sentence and Duncan eyed her from the side. He stood away and plucked one of his hairs out of his head and placed it in her hand.

"What's that for?" she asked suspiciously and Duncan smiled at her.

"So you can find out who the father is…and put your misery to its end."

"Duncan…do you…whose…" she stopped, not knowing how to say the right words.

"I want it to be yours and…god Veronica you don't know how much I want to say I want it to be mine. But I silently hope it's not. I hope it's Logan's child." Veronica took a step back as he said it and she looked at him bewildered.

"Why?"

"Because…god this is hard. Cause all I ever wanted to do is marry you and have kids with you…but all that changed the day Lilly died. And when I saw you with Logan that night at his party it was as if my world had stopped and I don't know how I got through it. But having you…and then having to go away…it just…it just made me realize how much everything's changed. And I love you…always have, always will…but when I left and you and Logan got close again I knew nothing would ever be the same again. And I'm looking after one child already…and even though I love Lilly she still reminds me every day of Meg…Your always my first true love…maybe my only love…but you and Logan…I can't help but think that maybe your each other's true loves. So…if it is my child then I will take care of her if Logan resents you to much…and if he doesn't well I'll just make sure he's a good stepfather to my daughter. And if it's Logan's…and he doesn't take you back well then…Veronica I will love you with all my heart and take care of your daughter as if she was my own. You understand Veronica?" he asked and looked into her eyes and she cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Duncan…that means the world to me!" she cried and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Veronica…"

"I love you to…"

"Well well if it isn't the happy couple…it isn't enough that you two screw each other behind my back but now you declare your love for each other in public…" they both turned around to find Logan standing behind them, watching them. They immediately let each other go and they watched as Logan laughed, lifting his drink to them.

"Let's play a game of I never…okay…I'll start…I never slept with my boyfriend's best friend and gotten pregnant and left town…now drink up Veronica." He said cheerfully as he handed her the bottle. Veronica shook her head as she felt another round of tears coming up.

"Please Logan…don't do this." She begged and Logan gave a snort.

"Logan…maybe you should go to bed…" Duncan started but Logan cut him off.

"Oh don't you start! You wanted her…fine…you have her! Screw her all you want now!" he yelled out and Veronica started crying as she ran to Duncan's car. Duncan stepped closer to Logan with threatening eyes.

"You're screwing up your life Logan…yours and your child's! I just pray to God that Veronica will allow you to see your daughter after the stunt you pulled today…cause you and I both know that she is your daughter and not mine…and we don't need any tests to prove it. So go home…sober up and go apologize first thing tomorrow morning." Duncan said and walked to Veronica in his car. They gave a look back to Logan who stood looking to the ocean and they drove away…back to her house.

**Of course I had heard them…they were after all almost yelling at each other. I wondered why Duncan would say that…be so sure that Logan was Haley's father. But I didn't give it any thought as I rested my head against the seat. I turned back towards Logan and I could swear that I saw him crying as he threw down the bottle to the ground. I would find out later that Duncan's pills caused him to be unable to have children and Lilly was born in the time he had stopped taking them. He had gone back on them a few months before we slept together.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I had sent the test first thing the next morning and because of my built up contacts I would have it back in two days. Logan never did come the next morning or the next. Weevil had offered to go "wack" him for me but I just laughed. Weevil hated to see me like this. Duncan spent two days just trying to get Logan to talk to him but Logan was stubborn and I knew I had successfully screwed up their friendship…once again. They would never be true friends again.**

Veronica held Haley as she stared out into the distance, remembering everything that had happened in the past few years.

"Hello…dorkess…you listening to me?" Veronica turned to the side and saw the image of Lilly sitting next to her.

"Yes Lilly…I always do." She said and Lilly laughed at her.

"What a mess have you gotten yourself into this time V?" Lilly asked cheerfully.

"One that I think I might never get out of…"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic Veronica! God, no-one likes a drama queen…" she said and disappeared into thin air.

"They seemed to love you…" Veronica said as she kissed Haley's forehead.

"_Veronica Mars! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to hear from you!" Veronica smiled and turned towards the person that was walking towards her._

"_Hey you…it's been a while." She smiled and Mac sat down next to her._

"_You know, you sparked a lot of gossip when you left." Mac said and Veronica laughed._

"_So I hear…I hear that some people believe I ran off with…uhm…what was his name?" Veronica looked up to sky, faking it. Mac laughed._

"_Some people said you ran off with either Duncan or Logan…but when it turned out they didn't know where you were everyone thought you had cheated on them and ran away with one or other stripper."_

"_Ah…it's nice to be back in Neptune…"_

That had happened yesterday when she decided to go out for another walk, deciding it was time that people saw she was back. Of course in the small town of Neptune in a few minutes everyone knew she was home and most people knew that she had a baby girl. But people were still wary of Veronica Mars…cause truth be told, she scared them.

"_Hey V! I'm going out with the boys…you don't mine being here alone…I mean with sugarpop and your family all being out of the house and all." Weevil had asked an hour earlier and Veronica just waved him outside with a small smile._

Veronica was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt Haley move around in her arms.

"What's wrong baby?" Veronica asked worriedly and Haley smiled up at her…in the precise way Logan used to smile at her.

"Dadda…" Haley said as she pointed away from Veronica. Veronica looked in the direction of where Haley was pointing. She gasped as she saw Logan standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Logan…" Veronica said and Logan looked at her and smiled.

"Hey…uhm…these came for you…" he said as he handed the results back to her. Veronica placed Haley in the playpen before she took it. Veronica gave him a quick glance before she opened the papers and saw the results. She threw it down and looked up at Logan.

"Your Haley's dad…I had tests done and she's not Duncan's daughter." She said and a tear moved down over her cheeks. Logan stepped forward to her and placed his hand on the side of her face and Veronica closed her eyes as he wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry Ronnie….please don't cry…I hate it when I make you cry." he asked nicely, his voice raw with emotion.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Haley…" Veronica said and Logan pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay…I'm sorry I yelled at you…" he breathed into her hair and Veronica smiled as she pulled away.

"Would you like to meet your daughter Logan?" Veronica asked nervously and Logan smiled nervously as she took Haley in her arms and handed her to Logan. He stared down at her lovingly.

"Logan…I would like you to meet your daughter…Haley…Haley Echolls." Veronica said as she held Haley's hand. Logan smiled as she said Echolls…

"Echolls hey?" he smirked and Veronica smiled.

"Yeah…I thought she should grow up knowing who her father is…I got her surname changed yesterday afternoon."

"But you only got the results back today…"

"I knew she was yours since the first day…look at her Logan…she looks exactly like you." Veronica said and Logan looked down to her and smiled as he saw himself in her. Veronica smiled as she took Haley and placed her back in the playpen. Logan walked up behind her and placed his hands around her waist.

"I want us to be a family V…I want you to move in with me." He said and Veronica smiled before turning back to him.

**Now here…here is where fairytales always end…you know…they lived happily ever after and all that. But this is reality and nothing ever works out the way you plan…for goodness sake I never planned to be pregnant at such a young age! Sure I moved in with him but it wasn't the end of all my troubles…knew it never would be. Because no matter how we tried…Logan would always be a celebrity…he would always be Aaron's son and I would always be the daughter of the man who put his father in jail.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been forever…I know…but Marybk has been asking me so nicely so here it is…for you hun! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

It was a year later and Veronica and Logan had finally gotten to same place they were before she left…with the addition of Haley. They were young and in love and everyone could see it. A month previously Logan has asked her to marry him and she said yes. But fate would play a role in the happily ever after.

Duncan and Logan had not talked for months after what had happened but slowly Veronica was getting Logan to listen to reason. She also had to work on getting Logan to accept that Weevil was Haley's godfather…but she knew that would take a long time. They had also avoided the press so they knew that Haley was safe from all of the publicity. Nobody knew that she even existed.

Logan sat in his huge living room, holding Haley as Veronica was on the phone to someone else.

"Hey my baby girl….your daddy loves you so much!" Logan smiled at his now two-year-old daughter. She was starting to speak and it was starting to get really funny.

"Dadda love…" Haley said back with a tiny laugh and Logan bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You know…you look just like your mother…I don't care what she says…" Logan said as he let the little girl walk away from him to her mother.

"Don't listen to your father…he just loves to look at me…" Veronica smiled as she grabbed Haley and tickled her. Haley laughed and Logan smiled.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Logan jumped up as Veronica walked closer to him.

"Logan…what was that?" she asked nervously and Logan just shrugged as he looked at the driveway and then back to Veronica.

"I don't know…but I'm checking it out…" he said as he started walking away but Veronica grabbed his arm.

"No…I'm going with…" Veronica said as she walked away and sat Haley in her room with one of the maids before joining Logan.

They walked together to the outside of the house and down the driveway. When they finally reached there they were swamped by the flashes of thousands of cameras going off. They were both taken aback and Logan immediately placed him arms around Veronica.

"What the hell is going on here?" Logan demanded.

"Logan Echolls! Logan! Is this the mother of your child? Where do you know each other from? What is your daughter's name?" some of the press yelled and Veronica was taken aback by the sudden invasion of privacy.

"Shut up!" Logan yelled as he sensed Veronica tense up. He turned to her and she gave him a sympathetic glance.

"It's okay…just…just…tell them Logan. We always knew we couldn't stop it from happening." Veronica said and he gave her a nervous smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked to make sure and Veronica nodded. Logan took her hand and stepped forward.

"Alright. These are the facts…and if I even see a miss quote I will sue every last one of you! This is Miss Veronica Mars…my fiancé. She was my girlfriend in high school and yes we have one daughter, Haley Echolls. We would both deeply appreciate it if you would kindly leave us alone…we would like our daughter to have a normal childhood. Thank you…now leave before I call security." Logan said and he and Veronica started walking back to the house.

"Now you see…I always thought that you to hated each other…look like I was wrong." They both turned around to see Troy Vandergraff smiling at them through the gate.

**Ah…Troy…my ex-boyfriend from high school…well at least for a few weeks. Till I found out he was into drugs and was trying to pin everything on Logan. I sent him away (without the drugs – I flushed that down the toilet) and sent notices to his parents. It had been years since either me or Logan had seen him. But there was one thing certain with Troy…he was surrounded by trouble.**

After a few moments the press were gone and it was only Logan and Veronica staring at Troy who only grinned at them. Veronica looked at her phone and pressed her speed dial. They stared at each other for a few minutes before a familiar sound filled the air. Weevil stopped his motorcycle next to Troy.

"Oh you know you got some troubles when my girl Veronica calls me…" Weevil laughed as he stepped off and walked up to the gate.

"Well well well…if it isn't the Mexican outlaw…" Troy grinned and Weevil laughed.

"Don't test me rich boy…I'm not your buddy…" Weevil said with an evil glare and Troy raised his hands in a mock defeat.

"Peace bro…I'm leaving." He said as he walked away but turned to blow Veronica a kiss. Veronica immediately stepped closer to Logan who placed his arms around her in a comforting gesture. Troy smirked and Veronica could feel Logan tense up even more than he was.

**Yeah…trust Neptune only in this place could my life get even more complicated…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just dropped by to say I'm so sorry! I'm so busy right now that I hardly get time to write! Here is the next UD!**

Chapter 9

Logan, Veronica, Weevil, Wallace and even Duncan all sat in Logan and Veronica's living room. It was days after the incident with Troy…the incident that had snowballed.

_Ex-lover of future Mrs. Echolls turns up again!_

_Is Logan's child really his?_

_Veronica Mars…loving fiancé or cheating fiancé?_

_Troy Vandergraff speaks out about the real Veronica!_

Logan put his head in his hands as he thought about all the news headlines that had bombarded them the past two days. Veronica had tried to act like it didn't matter but everyone could see it got to her.

"Ronnie…are you okay?" Duncan asked and Veronica gave him a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine Duncan." She said sweetly.

**Was I fine? What kind of question was that? Of course I wasn't fine…they were accusing me of lying about Haley…to Logan! I couldn't believe it! I knew Troy would cause trouble…at that moment I just didn't know how much trouble it would really be.**

"Give me the names of these damn reporters…they won't see the new day I promise you." Weevil said harshly and Logan gave a snort.

"Yeah that will help clear everything up!" he said sarcastically and Veronica gave him a look.

"Logan you're not helping." She tried but he just stood up and walked towards the window.

"What can we do to help V?" Wallace asked hopefully and Veronica gave him a smile. Weevil, Wallace and Duncan had really come through for them. They took turns taking care of Haley when things got a little hectic with the press.

"I wish there was Wallace but it's not that easy. The press have seemed to take a liking to this story." Veronica said softly and Duncan sighed as he kept reading more of the reports.

"They're bringing out the big guns. Troy must have told them a lot…they seemed to know everything about high school. About me and you, you and Logan, you and Troy…you helping so many people…the night at Shelly Pomroy's party. Everything. No holds barred." He stated as he placed the articles on the table and looked to Logan who was just staring out of the window.

"God…I was scared this would happen…everyone is being pulled into this…" Veronica said and Wallace walked over to her, hugging her to him.

"It's okay V…we'll help you get through this." He said softly and she nodded in appreciation.

Suddenly Haley's crying filled the room and Logan sped out towards her room.

"He's been so overprotective towards me and her every since Troy arrived. He hardly lets me out of his sight…not to mention Haley." Veronica informed them and they all nodded.

"I got my boys keeping a eye on the place during the night." Weevil said a matter of factly and Veronica knew there was no use of trying to change his mind.

"And the Kane software company are coming by tomorrow to install the latest alarms in your house. Free of charge of course." Duncan said and Veronica smiled at him. Wallace looked between them and sighed.

"Well I can't give you protection like that…but I can bust a cap if anyone tried anything…" everyone burst out laughing as Weevil shook his head.

"Well done sugarpop…what a whay to prove yourself." He joked.

"Thanks guys…thanks so much. I know Logan appreciates it just as much." Veronica said as she smiled at all of them and excused herself to go help Logan.

**Great friends I have or what am I saying? They were true to their word. That night as I stood by the window I heard the motorbikes slowly drive by. I knew Logan knew about them and I knew that his silence was his way of approving. And the next day Duncan's security system was placed in the house…with compliments of the Kane family. But things were far from over…and no one was sure what would happen next…not even me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the days went on more and more people from the past started showing up. The press was having a field day with it as they brought out all the scandals that should have been forgotten over the years. Suddenly no one was safe from the fire as everyone's secrets were open for public scrutiny.

_Is the boss of Kane software a maniac killer?_

_Eli...mob drug dealer?_

_Fennel in hit and run scandal!_

**Of course we all knew that they would bring Lilly into the scene...they always did...and it wasn't long after those reports died down that the press dug up Lilly's case. I heard via the grapevine that Troy had left the city...having had been paid so much for his tell all stories that he was taking a little trip to some remote island he now owned. Not that I cared...he could die there and it wouldn't matter. On the question of who was taking more strain...I wouldn't even hesitate to answer. Logan was by far. He had taken up the responsibility of keeping the press away, not that anyone had asked him to. Too tell you the truth he had been fine until they unearthed Lilly's case...then everything went to hell.**

"Now Bob...have you heard the latest in the Echolls family scandal?" Sarah asked and Bob gave a snort before he turned to the camera, giving his over-large fake smile.

"Well yes indeed Sarah I did. It's all about Lilly Kane...now let's see if I get this right. She used to be Logan's on and off girlfriend, when she wasn't cheating on him with Eli Navarro, and Veronica's best friend and she was also Duncan Kane's sister who happened to be the best friend of Logan and Veronica's then boyfriend! And to top it all off she was sleeping with Logan's father who killed her! Was that right?" he asked, turning to his co-star.

"You got it! Now I have heard that there was a time when both Logan and Duncan were accused of being Lilly's murderer...the two guys who obviously meant the world to her." Sarah continued...the big fake smile spread across her face.

"Oh? Who accused them?"

"Our very own Veronica!" Sarah said with a sickening smile and the two co-stars laughed loudly.

Veronica felt the tears well up in her eyes as she sat with Haley on her lap, watching the morning talk show. Logan looked at her from the side of his eyes as he saw her bow her head in shame. He stood up, taking Haley with him, and placed her in the playpen. Then he sat down next to Veronica and took her in his arms.

"I...can't believe they brought it up...I never meant it to come out...I was young...I didn't know!" she cried into his chest and Logan stroked her hair, giving her comfort.

"Veronica...I know. We were all young...and the evidence pointed to us...you had a right to do it..."

"No I didn't! I blamed my boyfriend and ex!" she burst and Logan pulled her away, lifting her chin with his finger so that she had to look up at him.

"Listen to me Ronnie. This...everything...none of it was your fault. We all did crazy things back then...hell nothing was ever simple! But that's the past...it doesn't define who we are now. I'm not the guy I was back then and you're not that girl. They're just digging up the dirt to make us look bad...and you know that wouldn't even happen if it wasn't for me..." Logan said forcefully and Veronica tried to smile but she knew it came out broken.

"I don't want Haley to grow up this way Logan..." Veronica said as she watched their daughter entertain herself with one of her toys.

"She won't. You know I'll protect her Ronnie...with everything that I've got." Logan assured her and she leaned back into his chest as he placed his arms around her in a securing hug...letting her know that she was safe.

**I knew...back then I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me and Haley...but still I couldn't shake that feeling that I had. Like something was going to happen that would tear us apart. I couldn't define the feeling and I knew that Logan would not want me to bring it up so I kept it to myself. If I look back I don't know if that was such a good thing.**

A week later the media was starting to die down a bit and Veronica could go into the garden with Haley without being snapped by various cameras. Not that it had died down a lot. Logan came into the public eye the most...for some reason the media loved the whole Duncan-Veronica- Logan love triangle from their senior year. But for once they didn't blame Veronica...no...for some unexplainable reason they latched on to Duncan and Logan and wouldn't let go of the story.

"Logan! Logan! What do you have to say about your love triangle with Duncan and Veronica?"

"How can you be friends after he stole your girl?"

"How can you stand to be in the same room as each other?"

It was always the same questions...as if the press all shared those specific questions. And Logan and Duncan's answers were always the same.

"No comment."

Logan would never admit it but it was pissing him off that the media was moving in on his personal life. He had hated it when he was a teenager and he hated it now...nothing changed. But he hated it even more now that he had a fiancé and daughter to think of. They were his main priority at the moment...so when they started with Haley Logan couldn't control himself.

News of Logan's attack on the press made headlines.

_Local actor goes wacko on press!_

_Is Logan Echolls going mad?_

_Is he turning into his father?_

Veronica - and all his other friends for that matter - could clearly saw how it was affecting him and they all tried their best to make it easier for him. Logan was never for pity - he hated it - but every time he saw Veronica's face his heart would break at the pain that Troy had caused in one moment. He had a good mind to go after Troy and beat him senseless...but he told himself no...he told himself that he wasn't that guy anymore. So he gave Veronica a soft kiss.

**Lord...those few weeks had been the worst of my life...living with that pain of not being able to do anything...not being able to go out with my daughter and fiancé...it was really bad. I saw Logan's pain - how could I not. I was the one person he couldn't hide his feelings from. But even as the press started going away I still felt that there was something between me and Logan - a distance that the media had caused. I couldn't explain it but I knew then that life was going to be a fight... but I was Veronica Mars...and nothing stood in the way of what I wanted...and I wanted my family. So you bet your arse I would get it...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay you guys might wonder why I am so suddenly ending this fic. It's simple actually. At the moment that I'm writing this to you I have 2 Veronica Mars fics (both LoVe) and 5 One Tree Hill fics (2 Naley, 2 Brathan, 1 Laley crossed with Supernatural). Also I'm mod at 2 sites and admin at 4 other sites. I'm going to my last year of high school and I have universities to think about so I have to study hard... plus my friends are taking a lot out of me so I don't really have time to write as much as I want to. I'm ending my two VM stories as well as 2 OTH stories - maybe even 3. I'm sorry to do this to you guys but it's been fun and hopefully soon I will be able to write some more VM stories...remember I'm never far...so yeah...maybe. Thanks for your support on this fic...it's been amazing and I thank each and every one of you for replying. Enjoy this...the last chapter...and reply one last time!**

Chapter 11

As more time went by Veronica and Logan got closer to one another. The press had died down and everything was getting back to normal for them. Veronica had done all that she could to keep them together and in the end it paid off as Logan realized that he was more scared of losing his family than anything else.

Early that summer Veronica and Logan got married in a beautiful ceremony. Mac was Veronica's maid of honor while Duncan was Logan's best man. Lilly was the ring bearer while Wallace and Weevil just stayed in the crowd...content to just be watching the happy couple get married. Veronica held Haley as she said her vows and Logan smiled down at his daughter and wife who both happily smiled back.

The reception was small yet very intimate and the group of friends were the last to leave.

Then finally it was time for the honeymoon. After many discussions Veronica and Logan had decided to take Haley with them…seeing as neither one of them wanted to miss a moment of her growing up. But as soon as they had said the idea it was shot down by all their friends. They – their friends and family – had decided that Logan and Veronica needed the time to get closer to each other. So Duncan, Weevil and Wallace decided to take care of Haley while the couple went to Hawaii or some remote island close to it.

**Well I don't need to tell you what we did on the honeymoon do I? No I guess not. Well when we came back I found out we had another little surprise. I was pregnant again – a honeymoon baby. Logan was through the roof with happiness. **

Eight months after the honeymoon Kate Lilly Echolls and Jason Echolls – twins – were born. They both had blonde hair while Kate had brown eyes and Jason had blue eyes. Haley loved having a younger brother and sister to play with.

As time went by Haley grew older and it was finally her first day at school. The twins were 3 years old and Haley 6. Then it happened again…Veronica found out she was pregnant…again.

It was a boy – Dean Echolls – and Veronica told Logan she had enough children.

**So the years went by and guess what? Yeah…I got pregnant…again. I swear I'm going to get Logan castrated. It's twins…again. Haley is 12 now, Kate and Jason are 9 and Dean is 6. We both decided to name the twins Conrad and Amy…it was something we both agreed on. Their coming in a few months and then Logan and I are going away for a holiday with our family. I guess that if I look back now I realize that no matter how hard I try I would never be able to have predicted how my life would have turned out. But I love it…my life I mean. I have 4 wonderful children with 2 more on the way. In a way…I returned to my old life. I returned to my real self. I returned to Logan. We are more in love now than we ever were. What does our life hold in store for us? I'm not sure…but I know with Logan by my side I'll be able to get through everything. This is Veronica Mars…no wait…I guess I can't say that anymore… not that it bothers me anymore… well let's set it right shall we? Veronica Echolls...signing out.**

**The end**


End file.
